24fandomcom-20200223-history
Benito Martinez
Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA | role = Victor Aruz}} Benito James Martinez is an American actor who portrayed Victor Aruz in Season 8 of 24. Career Benito Martinez was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He is of Guatemalan ancestry. His sister, Patrice is also an actress. Martinez trained at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA) in England, where he received an advanced certificate in stage combat. Martinez is best known for his role as Farmington police captain-turned-city councilman David Aceveda on the FX crime drama The Shield, appearing in all but two of the series' eighty-nine episodes between 2002 and 2008. Through his time on the show, he starred with dozens of actors and actresses that have also appeared on 24. Some of his costars on the series included Frank Alvarez, Kirk Baltz, Wilmer Calderon, Presciliana Esparolini, Billoah Greene, Lucinda Jenney, Daniel Dae Kim, Mark Rolston, Gina Torres, Cliff Weissman, and Jose Zuniga. Crew on The Shield included assistant director Ken Twohy and sound mixers Ken Kobett and Mike Olman. His other film and television credits include Star Trek: The Next Generation (with Michael Reilly Burke and Jonathan Del Arco), Outbreak (with Maury Sterling), My Family (with Jenny Gago and Esai Morales), Touched by an Angel (with Skye McCole Bartusiak), Firefly (with Gina Torres), Saw (with Ned Bellamy and Tobin Bell), Million Dollar Baby (with Jude Ciccolella and Joe D'Angerio), Numb3rs (with Zach Grenier and Navi Rawat), Shark (with Chris Mulkey and Raphael Sbarge), The Unit (with Dennis Haysbert and Michael Irby), Unthinkable (with Gil Bellows, Vincent Laresca, Stephen Root, and Necar Zadegan), Saving Grace (with Joel Bissonnette and Tom Irwin), and Burn Notice (with Rhys Coiro and Navi Rawat). Since 2011, Martinez has appeared in a recurring role as Mexican cartel enforcer Luis Torres on Shield producer Kurt Sutter's Sons of Anarchy, appearing opposite Kenneth Choi, Merle Dandridge, Tommy Flanagan, Rey Gallegos, Nicholas Guest, Jeff Kober, Roman Mitichyan, Lobo Sebastian, Walter Wong, and David Grant Wright, among others. Is Also Known for playing Corrupt Senator-Turned-President Robert Diaz on The Blacklist (with Harry Lennix, Diego Klattenhoff, Oded Fehr, Bob Gunton, Bernard White, C. Thomas Howell, John Noble, Tony Plana, Michael Massee, Laith Nakli, Ray Proscia, Stephen Spinella, Arnold Vosloo, Sarah Wynter, Julian Sands, Rade Šerbedžija, Raphael Sbarge, Al Sapienza, Joel Bissonnette, Zach Grenier, Anthony Azizi, Dominic Comperatore, Henri Lubatti, Jose Zuniga, etc). 24 credits * * (uncredited) Selected filmography * American Made (2017) * Beyond the Lights (2014) * Takers (2010) * Million Dollar Baby (2004) * Saw (2004) * Outbreak (1995) Television appearances * The Blacklist (2016-2019) * How to Get Away with Murder (2016-2018) * The Leftovers (2017) * American Crime (2015-2017) * House of Cards (2014-2015) * Sons of Anarchy (2011-2012) * Supernatural (2011) * 24 (2010) * Saving Grace (2009) * The Unit (2008-2009) * The Shield (2002-2008) * NYPD Blue (2001) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) * Zorro (1990-1992) Video Games * Battlefield: Hardline (2015) * Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (2013) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) * Vanquish (2010) * Age of Empires III (2005) * Killer7 (2005) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Guest stars